


Late Night Entrances

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to what the title insinuates, it's just cuddling. They won't be doing the frick frack. Sorry friends. Very short oneshot. (Written for Elsanna Week 2014)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Entrances

Elsa was almost asleep when she heard the door to her room creak open and saw a tiny stream of light illuminate a figure’s shadow. She could easily tell that the culprit was Anna, since she’d be the only one crazy enough to walk into the queen’s room at quarter after one in the morning. Elsa quickly shut her eyes.

“Elsa?” Anna whispered, barely audible, “Are you awake?” Elsa remained silent. She could hear Anna open the door a little further, but it shut soon after. A few seconds of complete silence went by before she felt the right side of her bed dip as someone climbed into it. Elsa smiled as she felt Anna nuzzle up to her back, throwing an arm around her older sister’s side. 

“Anna, just what do you think you’re doing?” Elsa whispered, causing Anna to jump and yank her arm back. Elsa turned over to face her younger sister. 

“I thought you were asleep!” Anna said quietly, no longer deeming it necessary to whisper, though still not fully comfortable with talking in her regular volume at this time of night. Elsa chuckled softly at her startled sister.

“I would’ve been, if someone hadn’t woken me up just to invade my bed,” Elsa giggled before yawning and rolling back onto her side. 

“You say that like you don’t love it,” Anna countered, wrapping her arm around Elsa to spoon her and nuzzling into her neck. She gave it a quick kiss before drifting off to sleep. Elsa, although wanting to enjoy the feeling of Anna holding her for as long as possible, fell asleep soon after her sister. She always slept better when Anna was there to hold her, so she was never truly bothered by her sister’s late night entrances.


End file.
